It is possible to construct a control device to provide resistance tracks on a rotary toggle switch along which a slider can be rotated for tapping purposes. Another end of said slider runs on a parallel conducting track for the tapping of the signal. As a function of the control path or control position at said point, there is a specific electrical resistance or a specific voltage value, which can be evaluated and associated with a specific control stage or control type.
It is possible that due to a bent or even broken slider, or damaged resistance or conducting tracks, the measurement cannot be reliably recognized or this only takes place with significant effort, thereby causing possible errors. This can bring about a deterioration to the control and operating reliability.